Igner
|species = Human |age = 21-27 |planet = Earth |job = Employee of MomCorp, Son of Prof. Hubert J. Farnsworth and Mom, Half-Brother of Cubert J. Farnworth, Larry and Walt, Distant Nephew of Philip J. Fry I and Turanga Leela |relatives = Half brothers: Cubert J. Farnsworth, Larry and Walt Mother: Mom Father: Hubert J. Farnsworth Uncle: Floyd Farnsworth Grandmother: Velma Farnsworth Grandfather: Ned Farnsworth Great-Grandmother: Grandma Farnsworth ×31 Uncle & x33 Grandfather: Philip J. Fry I x31 Aunt & x33 Step-Grandmother: Turanga Leela |status = Alive |appearance = "A Fishful of Dollars" |voiced by = John DiMaggio }} Igner (born December 13, 2979) is the youngest and most pitiful of Mom's three sons. His older half brothers are Walt and Larry. Like them he owns a 0.1% share in MomCorp. His intelligence is extremely low and he often displays the symptoms of mental disability. He speaks in a moronic voice, and is often found saddled with the worst tasks by his brothers: being bullied into wearing Mom's bra and playing the part of Pamela Anderson's body for her head in a jar. His immaturity means he gets disgusted easy and he has a tendency to repeat what he hears without full comprehension, for example: in Bender's Game, Igner repeats the phrase "We're owl exterminators" twice and pronounces exterminators wrong. In Bender's Game, Igner helps Turanga Leela, Philip J. Fry I and Hubert J. Farnsworth escape his pursuing brothers, by denying that he had seen anybody to Walt. However, while everybody else was going along with the Dungeons & Dragons/Lord of the Rings parody, Igner's alternate reality persona (Ignus) got confused, pulled out a lightsaber and started parodying Star Wars. It was revealed in Bender's Game that Igner is the son of Professor Farnsworth, making him the distant nephew of Fry and half-brother of Cubert J. Farnsworth, while his older half-brothers have so far been assumed as the sons of Mom and another unknown male. Due to Fry's and Leela's marriage in "Meanwhile", Igner is the distant nephew and step-grandson of Leela (since The Fry Family and The Turanga Family are the in-law family members of Fry and Leela). Family Tree Mr. Gleisner──┬──Mrs. Gleisner Enos Fry──┬──Mildred Fry │ │ Mrs. Fry───────────┬─────────────────────────────Yancy Fry, Sr. │ ┌─────┴─────────────────────────────────┐ David Farnsworth┬(?) │ │ │ Turanga Leela-Philip J. Fry I Yancy Fry, Jr.──┬──Unknown (Many generations) │ │ │ │ │ Philip J. Fry II─┬──Njörd(?) │ │ (Many generations) (Many generations) │ │ │ │ │ Grandma Farnsworth │ (possibly) │ │ │ Velma Farnsworth─────────┬───────────────Ned Farnsworth │ ┌────────┴─────────────────────────┐ Ogden Wernstrom────┬───Mom──┬──Hubert J. Farnsworth┬Clone-O-Mat Floyd Farnsworth │ │ │ ┌────┴───┐ Igner Cubert J. Farnsworth │ │ Walt Larry Trivia *In Bender's Game, Igner's age is established to be approximately 35 years old—but according to "Mother's Day", Mom has not seen Professor Farnsworth in 70 years. Though Mom could have lied to her sons considering the fact that she usually doesn't tell her sons the truth about anything.(Prof. Farnsworth says that he went back to work for Mom around 30 odd years ago accounting for the discrepancy) *In a yes/no poll for MomCorp to take over Planet Express he voted for Pat Buchanan. *As a distant relative of Fry, Igner is also an anomaly in the space-time continum, although his existence is not cyclical like Fry's. *In Bender's Game, Igner mistakes a giant spider for a "magic bug." *Igner's name is a reference to the word "ignorant”, reflecting his stupidity. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Photo Pop Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fry family Category:Males Category:Earthicans Category:Farnsworth family